Goods are frequently packaged into single unit pallets for shipping and loaded onto trucks or trailers for transport to a destination. During the loading process, loaders use fork lifts and manual pallet loaders to load and position pallets in a trailer or other transport one pallet at a time. As each pallet is loaded onto a trailer, the available aisle space for the loaders to walk as they load and position various pallets within the trailer interior shrinks. This increases the difficulty of the loading process as maneuvering room diminishes. Moreover, each pallet is typically assigned a space within the interior of the trailer. If a pallet which is supposed to be loaded into the back portion of the trailer is not yet available, other pallets which are ready for loading must wait to ensure pallets are placed in the correct order/positions. Once pallets are loaded into the trailer, those pallets placed in the back portion of the trailer away from the trailer door may be inaccessible without completely unloading other pallets placed nearer the door of the trailer. This makes pallet loading and unloading a slow, inflexible, tedious, and inefficient process.